Nine Seals
| Image = | ImgCaption = | Chinese = | Pinyin = | Alias = Shui Dongliu Strongest Paragon | Titles = Paragon Nine Seals Great Paragon | Status = Deceased | StatusExtra = | KilledBy = | Cod = | Age = | Species = Human | Gender = Male | Hair = | Eye = | Spouse = | Family = | Friend = | Enemy = | Master = | Disciple = | Ally = Sea Dream Immortal Ancient Meng Hao (successor) | Occupation = Ruler of Paragon Immortal Realm (former) Lord of the Mountain and Sea Realm (former) First Generation Demon Sealer Founder of the League of Demon Sealers Creator of the Mountain and Sea Realm | Affiliation = League Of Demon Sealers | Sect = | Universe = Vast Expanse | VastExpanse = Paragon Immortal Realm (former) Mountain and Sea Realm | Mountain&Sea = | Planet = | Region = | Location = | Cultivation = Peak 9-Essence Dao Realm Paragon | Essence = | Combat = Half Step Transcendence | FleshlyBody = Transcendent (Daosource Realm) | Bloodline = | Novel = Mentioned but no appearances | Manhua = | Book = ? , ? , ? , ? | Appearsin = | Quotation = | Speaker = | Book# = | Chapter# = | Introduction = ''Nine Seals '', or commonly referred to as Paragon Nine Seals, is the founder of the League of Demon Sealers and creator of the Mountain and Sea Realm. He is the former ruler of the powerful Paragon Immortal Realm. He was one of the three Paragons of the Paragon Immortal Realm, with the others being Paragon Sea Dream and Paragon Immortal Ancient. He was the creator of the League Of Demon Sealers and was, thus, the First Generation Demon Sealer. | Appearance = | Personality = | Description = | Background = | History = Prior to Book 1 Shui Dongliu is his clone that he left behind to guide and nurture his successor: Meng Hao. As the ruler of the Paragon Immortal Realm, Paragon Nine Seals had a profound cultivation base. Before his death, his cultivation base was Half-Step into Dao-Source Realm and his fleshly body was already in the Dao-Source Realm. He vanquished many powerful foes during the war with the Immortal God Continent, the Devil Realm Continent, and the rebelling 3000 Lower Realms. He created the 33 Hells for many of his powerful foes to serve as 33 extraordinary medical pills that his successor can refine to get stronger. Book 7 Meng Hao acquired a drop of blood from the Nine Seas God World, which belonged to an unknown Paragon. After duplicating it with the Copper Mirror, he refined and concentrated the diluted blood to form a pure drop of Paragon blood. From it, Meng Hao discovered that it was the blood of Nine Seals himself. | CustomSection1 = Treasures | CustomText1 = * Sun of the Mountain and Sea Realm (Sun Bow) * Moon of the Mountain and Sea Realm (Unknown Alternate Form) * Mountain and Sea Realm | CustomSection2 = | CustomText2 = | Trivia = | MoreQuotes = | Footnotes = }} Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Lord of the Mountain and Sea Realm Category:League of Demon Sealers/Affiliation Category:Deceased Category:League of Demon Sealers/Characters Category:Reliance Sect/Affiliation Category:Paragon of the Paragon Immortal Realm Category:Paragon of the Mountain and Sea Realm Category:Path of Cultivation Category:9 Essences Category:Mountain and Sea Realm/Characters Category:Paragon Immortal Realm/Characters Category:Paragons